1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because light emitting diode (LED) has a long working life and a low power rating, LED has found an increasing number of applications including large electronic bill boards, street lights and car lights, for example. At present, manufacturers are aiming towards producing LED with a higher brightness level and a lower light wear out rate. Moreover, LED is also expected to work as a light source for high luminosity projectors such as the digital light processing (DLP) projectors, the liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors and other innovative colored high-luminosity optical projection devices.
Because the dispersion angle of the light emitted from the light emitting diode often exceeds 120 degree, it is difficult to concentrate the light emitted from the light emitting diode. However, if the light emitted from the light emitting diode is not concentrated, the brightness level of a light source system using light emitting diodes as the light source is subjected to substantial limitation.
At present, one method for increasing the brightness of a light emitting diode light source is to increase the supply electric potential to the light emitting diodes. Yet, the defects of this method is that not only will the power rating of the light source system increase, but the bulk of the light source system will also increase due to the need for additional external circuits. A large and bulky light source is a big disadvantage for the miniaturization of all kinds of display or illumination equipment.